The Big Cheese
The Big Cheese is the eighth cog on the Bossbot Corporate ladder. It is a building-only cog (unless there is a cog invasion), and can be found extensively in the facilities of Bossbot Headquarters. It can range in level from eight to twelve. Locations *Cog golf courses *Bossbot Clubhouse *Cog building Starting Phrases *''"I'm going to make mozzarella outta ya."'' *''"I've been told I'm very strong."'' *''"You can call me Jack."'' *''"I'm going to cream you!"'' *''"Careful, I know your expiration date."'' *''"Beating you will be a breeze."'' *''"Watch out, I'm Gouda get ya."'' *''"Are you sure? I can be a real Muenster at times."'' *''"Don't you think I've aged well?"'' *''"Watch out, I'm a wiz at this game."'' *''"Well finally, I was afraid you were stringing me along."'' Cog moves Cog suit promotions Trading card Trivia *The Big Cheese is the only cog on the eighth panel of the corporate ladder that does not have a group attack. *The Big Cheese has the hardest cog promotion prerequisites, and it is also unique in terms of Stock Options. *On the trading card, The Big Cheese is yellow, but in the game it is green. **Also on the trading card, The Big Cheese is riding a golf cart and wears a golfer's attire, possibly referring to the cog golf courses, before being released along with Bossbot HQ. *There are two attacks on the trading card for The Big Cheese that are not seen in-game: "Flood the Market" and "Song and Dance." **"Song and Dance" may also be the only projected move that only works for lower level versions of this cog, as on the card the damage for a level twelve isn't included. **"Flood the Market" could be a similar move to Market Crash. *On the back of this cog's trading card, it states that Big Cheeses hate mice especially, probably because mice are known to eat cheese (in cartoons). *The face of The Big Cheese can be found at victory parties, on the trampolines. *It seems The Big Cheeses' heads are edible, as Lil Oldman gives a Toontask to get lumpy cheese from The Big Cheeses. *The Big Cheeses are the only cog that does different damage in the same level to certain Toons. *The Big Cheese is the only cog inspired by a food item. *The head resembles Swiss cheese due to the popular cliche of cheese being full of holes in older cartoons, similarly to Swiss cheese. *Its speech contains jokes pertaining to cheese, such as "Watch out, I'm Gouda get ya", "You can call me Jack", and "I'm going to make mozzarella outta ya". *The Big Cheese is seen in the Name Dropper trading card. *The Big Cheese appears in many media for the game. *It is also one of the cogs that has the word "the" in its name, the other cog being The Mingler. *Several Big Cheeses invaded Toontown a few days before closure. *The Big Cheese is the tallest cog in the game Name of origin A "Big Cheese" is a slang word meaning someone who is an important, influential person. In other words, he or she is the "big boss". http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/big%20cheese In other languages Gallery References Category:Cogs Category:Bossbots Category:Building-only cogs